


Little Slice of Heaven

by orphan_account



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, bc i can't get enough of this verse, m/m - Freeform, no M/M/M in this one but i swear more is coming ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After talking it over with Tony, Loki pays a late night visit to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So, yup, I'm continuing the verse! Which means I had to make some decisions. So, Tony and Clint ARE Avengers, and Loki is a human.
> 
> A bit of FrostHawk here, with some Frostiron cute thrown in as well.

After that night, things were...complicated. Loki moved about the Tower just as he always did, but he was acutely aware that he and Clint were avoiding each other. 

They’d made eye contact the day after. Clint had flushed deep red and Loki, who’d been carrying a plate to the sink, missed entirely and dropped it on the counter with a loud clatter, chipping the side of the dish.

After three days of that, Loki finally mentioned it to Tony. He just shrugged and said that happened sometimes when two friends had sex, that it would probably go back to normal soon enough.

But Loki couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t want it to go back to normal. He’d bared and exposed himself for Clint, allowing him to see a side of himself that few aside from Tony had ever even been privy to, much less witnessed for themselves. He didn’t want to go back after having shown that to a person.

On the fourth day, Loki approached Tony about it with his idea. Tony had been slightly taken aback by the mere prospect and then he’d bitten his lip, saying he needed time to consider it and that he’d be in his lab.

And then Tony had disappeared for two days. 

“Alright, you can do it,” Tony said without greeting or preamble, walking into the bedroom on the night of the second day.

Loki had been laying on the bed with a book when his boyfriend had walked in. “Wha-” he started, but quickly realized what Tony meant and couldn’t help but grin. “Really? You mean it?”

“I have conditions,” Tony said. 

“Conditions?” Loki asked, still grinning.

“Conditions,” he repeated. “You wanna fuck Barton, fine, but first, he’s not your boyfriend; I am.”

“Agreed.”

A fond smile touched Tony’s lips and he continued. “Second, I want to be allowed to partake from time to time. You do not get to go off and have all kinds of great sex with some other man and expect me not to be jealous. Third, he stays out of it entirely when we make love. No involvement, not even a mention. That’s for us, no one else. And fourth...it’s my bed you crawl into every night, not his. If he wants to join us here, sleep here, fine. If you want to fuck him here, fine. But this is our bed, this is where you sleep, with me.”

“Are those your conditions?”

“Those are my conditions.”

“Then I accept.” Loki smiled and stood, walking over to slip his arms around his lover’s neck and kiss him. 

Tony’s arms wound around Loki’s waist in a familiar embrace as they kissed, keeping the contact light and chaste, then Tony pulled out with a smile. “You go find your new toy, I’m tired, gonna catch a few hours of sleep.”

Loki pecked his lips again and grinned as he backed out of the room. “Thank you, Tony. I love you!”

“Love you, too!” he shouted back as he fell down into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

Loki headed for the elevator, considering asking JARVIS where Clint had gone, but he decided against it, figuring that he could check a few places on his own first. The first place he checked was Clint’s floor, based more on where he wanted to find Clint than anything else. Finding him anywhere else was too complicated, especially if there was someone else around, but if Clint was on his floor, it would be easy enough to communicate what he wanted.

And apparently luck was on his side, because as soon as the elevator doors opened, he saw the one he sought sitting on one of the dark leather couches he’d had Tony put in on his floor. The archer looked up when the elevator dinged, eyes widening slightly when he saw Loki, and then he looked back down, unable to maintain his stare. “Wrong floor,” he said tersely.

“Actually, this is just the floor I was looking for,” Loki said nonchalantly, exiting the elevator and making his leisurely way over to Clint.

Barton looked up in confusion when Loki said that. “Whudja mean?” he asked.

“I was looking for you,” Loki said simply. He walked around the couch to look directly at Clint.

“Look, if this is because of the other night, it was fun, but I understand, I don’t exactly belong there an-”

Loki cut him off. “What if I told you that you did belong there?”

There was a pause. “Say what now?”

“I spoke to Tony and asked if I could continue to have a physical relationship with you,” Loki explained.

Clint was caught completely off guard by that, and all he could do was stare dumbly at Loki and ask, “And what did he say?”

Loki shrugged. “He had a few stipulations for me, but the gist of it is that I have his blessing to fuck you to my heart’s content.” Loki grinned, but then his smile faltered. “That is, if you want it?”

“Fuck, of course I want it!” Clint exclaimed. “Jesus, Loki, the other night was one of the best fucks of my life.” Loki’s grin returned. “Wait, what are the stipulations?”

Loki shrugged. “Small things. You’re not my boyfriend, I’m not to sleep in your bed - though, you may sleep in ours - and Tony would like to partake on occasion, as well.”

“Anything else I need to know?” Clint was looking up at Loki hungrily, and Loki was certain they were both edging for the same thing now.

“Nothing of import,” Loki assured him. 

“Then what are you fucking waiting for?” Clint growled. “We were cut short so cruelly the other night...”

Loki immediately sank into Clint’s lap, just as he had a few days before, and there was something undeniably right about the feeling. He locked eyes with Clint and something spurred him on, causing him to lean forward and press a hot kiss to Clint’s lips, using the gesture to promise all the things he’d yet to put into words. Clint moaned into it, gripping Loki’s hips as Loki began to roll his hips against Clint’s, causing such delicious friction between them as they continued to kiss.

“Loki,” Clint groaned into his mouth. “Fuck, I want you...”

Loki’s hands slid down Clint’s chest and grabbed the hem, tugging it up and off Clint’s head. “Then you’ll have me. But first things first.” He pulled his own shirt over his head and then leaned in to kiss him again, deeper and messier and needier. He rolled his hips again, movements a bit more aggressive now, and they were both gasping and moaning.

“Fuck,” Clint gasped. “Fuck, Loki, I’m gonna come in my pants like a sixth grader unless you do something about that.”

“My pleasure.” Loki slid off Clint’s lap and stood, reveling in the small displeased whimper Clint released when he did that. “Lift your hips.” Clint did so and Loki quickly pulled down his cotton sleep pants and boxers and let out a small whimpered moan of want when he saw Clint’s cock, hard and thick and wanting. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else since you fucked me,” he groaned. “Been dreaming about it, even. I just wanted to have you inside me again.”

Clint kicked off the pants and slid forward on the couch to go for the fly of Loki’s jeans, shoving the jeans down over his ass roughly and looking up at him hungrily. “You’re gonna ride my cock, yeah?”

Loki bit his lip and nodded. “Fuck, yes.”

As soon as Loki’s jeans were off, he sank back into Clint’s lap and kissed him again, gasping and moaning as he rolled his hips and his cock brushed the other man’s. 

“Loki, wait,” Clint gasped, pushing him back slightly.

Loki reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, arching an eyebrow as he looked at the man. “Yes?”

“You...Are you sure Tony’s okay with this? If he finds out I fucked his boyfriend without him knowing, he’ll kill me.”

Loki grinned at him. “He gave us permission, do not worry.” He leaned in and kissed Clint again, reaching down to stroke the man’s cock slowly. Clint gasped, rolling his hips up into Loki’s hand. “Do you have lube?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, looking a bit torn. “In the bedroom, top drawer.”

Loki kissed him again, then stood and walked to the bedroom, acutely aware of the way Clint’s eyes were following him as he walked. He found the lube quickly and returned, sinking once more into Clint’s lap. 

He took the bottle offered to him and slicked his fingers, then reached around Loki without preamble to press one finger in.

Loki hissed as the intrusion but moaned desperately when Clint started to withdraw. “N-No, I need more...” Clint grinned and pressed in another finger, and was rewarded with another moan from Loki as he started to thrust his fingers with a slow, even, teasing pace. 

Loki rolled his hips back against the man’s fingers, gasping and moaning as he took the fingers deeper. “Another,” he practically begged, rolling his hips faster against Clint’s hand. Clint didn’t have the self control not to oblige him, adding a third finger, and god, Loki was fucking gorgeous when he got something that he wanted, panting and gasping, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. 

“I’m ready,” he gasped. “P-Please.” Clint was surprised to hear the word fall from the man’s lips, and under any other context it would have seemed completely out of place, but three fingers into him, the word just made another wave of want and need wash through him. He withdrew his fingers, feeling the tight ring of muscle at Loki’s entrance contracting in protest.

Clint reached for the lube and slicked his cock with a broad grin. “Yeah, baby, you want daddy’s cock?”

The change in Loki was immediate. He tensed and glared at Clint, pulling away slightly. “No. You are _not_ my Daddy. _Tony_ is my Daddy. You, Barton, are the fucktoy I’m going to use to pleasure myself.”

“S-Sorry,” Clint quickly apologized.

Evidently, his apology was accepted, because Loki leaned forward again, rolling his hips teasingly. “You were right about one thing, though. I do want your cock.”

“Then have it,” Clint growled, looking up to him in a way that would have been a challenge if it weren’t for the want plastered across both of their faces.

Loki didn’t say a word in reply, but he reacted immediately, lifting himself onto his knees and shifting forward, then leaning back and using his hand to guide the head of Clint’s cock against his entrance. He closed his eyes, mouth slightly open in a way that just made Clint want to stop everything and fuck that pretty mouth with wild abandon, and then Loki was sitting back against his cock. First, there was a pressure as the blunt head pressed against his entrance, still so tight even after their preparations. Then Clint’s cock pushed past and he gasped as he felt himself sliding inside the other man. Loki let out a small whimper, eyes still squeezed shut, as his body wrapped so beautifully around Clint, welcoming him inside. 

And oh, to Loki, it was _heaven_. This was what he’d been dreaming about ever since that night. This cock, so big inside him, filling him until he was bursting at the seams. He continued lowering himself - slowly, so slowly- until his ass was flush with Clint’s hips, and took a shuddering breath, opening his eyes to look at Clint. Loki’s eyes were dark and hooded, but they showed so much burning need, Clint couldn’t resist. He slid his hand into Loki’s hair and jerked him forward to meet their lips in a fiery kiss. “Move, dammit,” he growled against his mouth.

Loki surged in to kiss him again, tongue sliding against Clint’s as he lifted his hips and began to fuck himself on Clint’s cock. Both were reluctant to pull out of the lip lock, the contact getting messier as they both lost themselves to the pleasure. Loki kept letting out these beautiful little gasps and whimpers against his lips as Clint growled at him to go faster, harder...

Not fully aware of his actions, Clint gripped onto Loki’s hips and held him in place, fucking up into him, loving the way Loki howled in ecstasy in response. “F-Fuck!” He could hardly breathe, it felt so good...

Clint gripped Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise and flipped them, so that Loki was beneath him on the couch. Immediately, he picked up his pace, fucking into Loki hard and fast, and Loki couldn’t hold anything back anymore, moaning and gasping and shouting in pleasure when Clint hit that perfect spot within him.

“That’s right, baby,” Clint growled, tugging at Loki’s hair and loving the way he keened and scratched at his back in response. “You like that?” Loki only whimpered in response, so Clint did it again, to much the same effect. “Fuck, you do...” Clint continued pulling at Loki’s long hair as he fucked him, each stroke long and full, burying himself deep inside the other man with each pass, making sure to keep his angle steady and hitting that perfect spot with each thrust.

Loki was trembling now, practically sobbing at each thrust. He was on sensory overload, and that only grew so much worse when Clint wrapped his hand around his cock. Within moments, he was coming and digging his nails in deep enough to draw blood.

The cries as the orgasm ripped him and the way he tightened around his cock damn near drove Clint over the edge, but he wasn’t finished yet. He fucked in harder, no longer caring about Loki’s pleasure and happily using the man for his own, fucking in hard and deep and ensuring that he’d be sore the next day. 

It wasn’t long before Clint found his own relief and spilled deep inside Loki with stuttered shout.

They stayed there for a while after, Clint resting his head on Loki’s chest and listening as the other man’s heart and breathing slowly returned to their normal pace. Loki’s arms were wrapped lazily around him, one at his back and one tracing idle circles in his hair with a finger. 

“Loki?” he asked after an interminable time. 

“Mmm, yes, Clint?”

“Did you really dream about this?” He turned his head to rest his chin on Loki’s chest and look up at him.

“Every night,” he said. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Loki grinned and guided Clint up to kiss him tenderly.

“I thought... After, the other night... It didn’t really seem like I was welcome...”

“Ah.” Loki was quiet for a moment. “The other night, how I was... When I get like that, after it’s over, there are certain things I need. Tony knows that. When I’m like that, there is no one but Daddy. I’m liable to fall asleep within minutes, so Tony knows that no matter where we are, the best thing for me is for him to tuck me in and let me sleep. It wasn’t anything against you, I swear it.”

Clint smiled and kissed Loki’s shoulder, then his neck. “So you want to do this more, hmm?” he murmured against his skin.

“Oh, most definitely,” he said, grinning and stretching his neck to give Clint better access.

“I’m down with that,” Clint purred, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He glanced sideways at the clock. “Almost midnight.... You got a curfew, Cinderella?”

“I should return to Tony,” he said, sighing, almost regretfully. “I don’t want him to wake and find me gone. We don’t want him regretting his decision, do we?”

Clint smiled in understanding. “Definitely not.”

“You could join us, if you wish...?”

He shook his head. “Not tonight. I feel like I should talk to Tony face to face before he wakes up and finds me cuddled up next to his boyfriend.” Clint shifted to the side, allowing Loki to get up. “Call me, at least?”

Loki grinned and bent down to kiss him. “Good night, Clint.”

Loki tugged on his pants and made his way back to his and Tony’s floor, finding the bedroom door open. He smiled and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. The lamp was still on, but Tony was asleep above the covers. Loki gazed at him fondly and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, unknotting his hair and washing the last traces of sex from his body - as well as he could; the hickeys and bruises couldn’t really be helped - and dried himself quickly, then walked back into the bedroom, not bothering to get dressed. He nudged Tony awake and kissed his cheek. The man half woke and looked up at him with a goofy smile. 

“You came back,” Tony mumbled, allowing Loki to maneuver him so that he could be undressed.

“Of course I did,” Loki said, tugging Tony’s shirt off. He moved to pull Tony’s jeans off, and the man habitually lifted his hips to assist, then tugged Loki down next to him. Loki couldn’t help but laugh. “Love, can we at least have a blanket over us before you fall asleep?”

Tony grumbled but complied, allowing Loki enough maneuverability to pull the blanket up. Loki reached up to turn off the lamp, then pulled Tony close and kissed his forehead, feeling suddenly tired and lethargic. 

“Sleep, now,” he whispered.

Tony made a contented humming sound. “I love you, Lo,” he mumbled, already falling back into sleep.

“And I love you, Tony. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm looking to continue this verse, but I'm not sure how much plot will actually be involved? Like, maybe some, but I mostly just want a cute, porny verse with these three, so yeah.
> 
> I'm thinking some Tony/Clint porn for the next one, y/y?
> 
> Also, I'm open to suggestions of kinks to include in this verse.


End file.
